


Wicked Devastation

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Inktober 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean as a rock star GIVES ME LIFE, M/M, dean's a rock star fight me, i will die for this AU, nothing happens in writing but it's hinted at, very very light suggestions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: He shakes his head when someone offers to take his jacket, keeping the worn-in leather on like a barrier from the rest of the people here. He wanders around for a bit, saying polite hellos to the people he recognizes. He finds himself in the kitchen after a few minutes and catches a glimpse of Charlie in an animated conversation with the owner of Heaven’s Gate, the one venue Dean hasn’t been able to play at, much to his dismay. He resigns himself to being stuck there for longer than Charlie had originally agreed to and grabs a water from the bucket of drinks. He leans against the counter and sips from it, watching people mingle and dance on the makeshift dance floor in Gabriel’s living room.





	Wicked Devastation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this is really late (it's not even October anymore oops) but I have a lot of good ideas for the Inktober prompts so I'm still gonna do them and put them in my Inktober collection.
> 
> This one is Day 8: Rockstar
> 
> This work is unbeta-ed, so let me know if you find any errors that make it difficult to understand and I'll fix em :)

“Dean, come on, you just need to make an appearance and then we can leave, I promise you.” The redhead gives him her best puppy dog eyes, which Dean’s never been able to resist, so he begrudgingly agrees.

 

“Fine. No more than ten minutes, I  _ hate  _ Hollywood parties.” Charlie grins, nodding and tossing him a dress shirt.

 

“Deal. It’ll just be really good publicity-wise if you show up.” Dean rolls his eyes, smiling fondly at the redhead and pulling his Metallica shirt off, pulling on a gray undershirt and buttoning his dress shirt.

 

“Guess it’s a good thing I have such a kickass manager then, huh?” Charlie grins proudly, offering her arm to him. He chuckles, looping his arm through Charlie’s and following her to the car. They both smile and greet Benny, Dean’s usual driver, before getting in the back seat.

 

“Where to, sir?” Dean chuckles.

 

“Dude, seriously, you don’t have to call me sir. Just Dean. And, uh…” He smiles sheepishly, glancing at Charlie. She chuckles and sits forward, giving Benny the address. She leans back in her seat once they start moving, pulling her phone out.

 

“Alright, so game plan. You get photographed going in, say hi to a few big-name people, and then we can get the hell out of there and go back to our Star Trek marathon like we originally planned. Sound good?” Dean nods absently, watching the lights of LA flicker past the car windows.

 

“What’s this party for, anyway?” Charlie chuckles.

 

“It’s a birthday party for Gabriel Novak’s little brother.” 

 

“It’s Gabriel?” Charlie hums and nods, tugging on a jacket once Benny slows the car.

 

“Yep. Ready?” Dean chuckles and nods, following her out of the car and resisting the urge to duck his head from the paparazzi. He keeps a hand on Charlie’s back so they don’t lose each other in the crowd that’s currently filing into Gabriel Novak’s mansion, and even manages to flash a smile to a few of the paparazzi. As soon as they get inside, Charlie’s gone. Dean’s not surprised, she’s all about networking at these things, but it doesn’t make him any less anxious. He hates parties and, if he’s being honest with himself, he doesn’t particularly like all the attention on him. Odd for a rock star, he knows, but he just wants to play music. 

 

He shakes his head when someone offers to take his jacket, keeping the worn-in leather on like a barrier from the rest of the people here. He wanders around for a bit, saying polite hellos to the people he recognizes. He finds himself in the kitchen after a few minutes and catches a glimpse of Charlie in an animated conversation with the owner of Heaven’s Gate, the one venue Dean  _ hasn’t _ been able to play at, much to his dismay. He resigns himself to being stuck there for longer than Charlie had originally agreed to and grabs a water from the bucket of drinks. He leans against the counter and sips from it, watching people mingle and dance on the makeshift dance floor in Gabriel’s living room. 

 

A guy who can’t be much older than Dean walks over after a while, grabbing himself a drink. His eyes catch sight of Dean and it’s almost comical how wide they go. Dean snaps into his stage persona, offering a dazzling smile and a hand.

 

“Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you.” The man shakes his hand, his eyes flickering up and down Dean’s body so quickly, he almost thinks he imagined it.

 

“Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel. It’s nice to meet you as well. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, if you’d prefer to be alone.”

 

“Nah, man, don’t worry about it. So who do you know here?” The man rolls his eyes, taking a drink from his water bottle before meeting Dean’s gaze.

 

“Gabriel, unfortunately.” Dean’s eyebrows raise at that and he chuckles.

 

“Unfortunately?” Castiel hums and nods, screwing the cap back onto the water bottle.

 

“Yes. He’s a pain, most of the time.” Dean chuckles and thinks back to his interactions with Gabriel Novak. The man’s a little… strange, sure, but he wasn’t hard to get along with.

 

“How do you know him?” Castiel sighs, almost dramatically, and Dean can’t help but laugh.

 

“He’s my brother.” Dean’s eyes widen this time, and a blush creeps onto Castiel’s cheeks.

 

“Oh.  _ Oh _ ! This party’s for you? Happy birthday.” Castiel rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless.

 

“Thank you. It’s not for me, though, Gabriel just enjoys throwing parties. I hate them. It requires too much… social interaction.” Dean snorts and nods in agreement.

 

“Yeah, I get that. You didn’t want a party?” Castiel smiles.

 

“If it was up to me, Gabriel wouldn’t even know when my birthday is. Can’t exactly avoid that, what with us growing up together and all.” Dean chuckles and nods again, taking a sip from his water. “How do you know my brother?” Dean hums, screwing the cap back on his water and setting it on the counter.

 

“He’s a fan. He’s been to a few of my concerts.” Castiel smiles.

 

“You’re a singer?” Dean raises an eyebrow and glances over at the man. He sees nothing but genuine curiosity in the other man’s gaze, and he can’t even describe how nice it is to not be recognized.

 

“Yeah, I am. Rock music, mostly.” Castiel smiles encouragingly at him and  _ wow _ it’s been a long time since he’s been able to talk to someone as just Dean.

 

“Anything I might know?” Dean chuckles, nodding.

 

“Yeah, probably. Anything from my newest album,  _ Basic Despair _ . A lot of it made it to the top forty, it was… difficult to get away from.” Castiel’s smile widens and he nods.

 

“Yes, of course. You have a lovely voice.  _ Wicked Devastation _ was a beautiful song.” Dean can feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks, so he ducks his head and smiles widely to himself.

 

“Thank you. I’m glad you liked it.” Dean pauses, turning his head back to Castiel. “Wait, if you didn’t recognize me, why did your eyes get so big when you first walked over?” It’s Castiel’s turn to blush now. The man clears his throat and picks at the wrapper of his water bottle nervously.

 

“O-oh, I, um… I just… I’m not used to seeing people who… you know, look like  _ you _ hanging out. You know, around me.” Dean raises an eyebrow at that, a small smile creeping onto his face.

 

“Look, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or pull you away from your party if you want to stay but… would you wanna go somewhere? Maybe get a bite to eat?” Castiel’s gorgeous blue eyes meet his, and after a moment the other man nods. Dean grins in response, taking his hand gently and finding Charlie. He grips her shoulder gently and whispers in her ear that he’s leaving and to get an Uber on his card. She glances between him and Castiel and grins before nodding and turning back to her conversation. Castiel smiles shyly at him and allows himself to be led out of the party and to a dark SUV parked on the corner. Dean opens the door for him and Castiel gets in, sliding all the way across the seat so Dean won’t have to walk around to the other side. Once they’re both settled, he leans forward and gives the driver an address, one Castiel isn’t familiar with, and turns to face Castiel.

 

“Where are we going?” Dean grins.

 

“This little place about fifteen minutes from here. It’s technically a bar but they’ve got the best burgers and pie around. Doesn’t hurt that a friend owns it, either. And it’ll be pretty quiet, so we can talk. If that’s what you want.” Castiel smiles softly and nods, watching Dean for a moment before turning to watch the city lights blur together through the window.

 

Dean gets out once they arrive, thanking Benny and telling him to head home for the night. Castiel follows him into the Roadhouse and they’re instantly met with the mouthwatering scent of apple pie. Castiel lets out a happy sigh and follows Dean to a table, sitting across from him.

 

“It smells amazing in here.” Dean grins and nods, tapping the menu gently. 

 

“Freshly-baked apple pie. You won’t find a better one in LA. I don’t know if you like burgers, but the ones here are to die for.” Castiel grins and nods, more to himself than anything, grabbing the menu and looking it over. 

 

It doesn’t take long for a group of girls, all of whom seem to be in their early twenties, start glancing at Dean every few minutes. Castiel notices it first and, much to his amusement, looks to see Dean completely oblivious to the attention. He clears his throat softly when they approach, and smiles softly when the green eyes meet his before turning to the group of girls. Castiel can see the nearly imperceptible shift in Dean’s persona when he realizes they’re fans. He sits up straighter and plasters a charming smile onto his face, chatting with the girls while he signs their things. They leave after a few minutes, and those green eyes turn back to him.

 

“I’m sorry about that. I don’t like saying no to fans, especially since they got me where I am.” Castiel smiles widely and shakes his head, his knee brushing against Dean’s under the table.

 

“Don’t be. You were very nice to them, it was sweet.” Dean flushes and smiles shyly to himself, brushing his fingers against Castiel’s before flagging down the waitress. They both order and hand her their menus, settling back into their seats.

 

Dean was right, it was easily the best burger he’s had since he moved to LA. Dean had grinned when he’d said as much and told him to wait until they got their slices of pie. Castiel hummed his satisfaction and finished off his burger and fries quickly, more hungry than he’d realized. They talked while they waited for their dessert, and Castiel was enthralled by just how easy their conversation flowed. They talked about where they grew up (Kansas for both of them), their favorite books and movies, what they liked to do in their free time, how they got into their jobs, anything and everything that came to mind. 

 

By the time they finished their pie and were ready to leave, Castiel was shocked to see they’d been sitting there for over two hours. He hadn’t even noticed the time, being in Dean’s company was just so easy. They split the bill and Dean pulled out his phone to get a cab.

 

“We could just split one. It would be easier.” Castiel smiles softly when Dean nods in agreement. Easy wasn’t the thing on his mind, but he wasn’t going to let on quite yet.

 

The cab only takes a few minutes to get there, and they both climb in the back seat. Castiel gives the driver his address and settles back against the seat, closer to Dean than he’d anticipated. The other man doesn’t seem bothered by it, though, so he stays where he is for the duration of the ride. He glances at Dean when the cab stops in front of Gabriel’s house, brushing his fingers over the back of Dean’s hand lightly. 

 

“You could… come inside. If you wanted.” Dean raises an eyebrow at him, his lips spreading into a grin slowly.

 

“You sure?” Castiel smiles and nods, getting out and leading Dean into the house once they pay. The party has mostly died down, which leaves them free to weave through the remaining people in the living room and go farther into the house. Castiel takes his hand when they reach a dimly-lit hallway, leading him into a large, well-decorated bedroom. The shorter man watches him for a reaction, so Dean smirks and closes the door behind them.

 

“Gee, Cas, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were inviting me to bed.” Castiel rolls his eyes and smiles, letting go of Dean’s hand.

 

“And if I was?” Dean grins, his hands finding Castiel’s hips, pulling the blue-eyed man close.

 

“Well, I guess I’d have to kiss you then. That okay?” Instead of answering, Castiel seals his lips over Dean’s, his arms winding around the musician’s neck. Dean hums happily into the kiss, his grip on Castiel’s hips tightening.

  
And, well, if Dean Winchester just  _ happens _ to leave Castiel Novak’s house the next morning in the same clothes with a phone number on a scrap of paper practically burning a hole in his pocket, who’d know?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
